


Lynnwood

by Ashizian



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Mystery (Original Work), Original Work, Riverdale (TV 2017), Romance (Original Work), Slice of Life (Original Work)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Bisexual Female Character, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Consent Issues, Drama & Romance, Everyone Has Issues, Family Issues, Feelings, Français | French, High School, Literary References & Allusions, Literature, Major Original Character(s), Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mythology References, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Philosophy, Pop Culture, Relationship Issues, Religious Discussion, Role-Playing Game, Seattle, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Social Issues, Sports, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Drama, United States, Video & Computer Games, Why Did I Write This?, Writers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashizian/pseuds/Ashizian
Summary: Cole Jones vient de fêter ses 16 ans et vit chez son père, au nord de Seattle. Un garçon en apparence normal et sans histoires. Toutefois, peu de gens savent qu'il est en fait "Matthew Howard Lewis", un écrivain mondialement célèbre dont la série littéraire, "Lynnwood", sera bientôt adaptée pour la télévision.Comment pourrait-il manquer d'imagination en côtoyant des gens tels que Pauline Cooper, mormone venue d'une famille de Républicains hardcore ; Amelia Lodge, fille unique (et sans inhibitions) d'un industriel multimilliardaire ; James Andrew, un gars si honnête qu'on le surnomme "Saint James" dans son dos ou même l'infernale Madelaine Wright ?Inspiré (très, très modestement) par la série Riverdale et les personnages d'Archie Comics.





	1. Cole Jones

Cole Jones ne se souvient pas d'avoir déjà vécu un début d'année scolaire aussi humide. Certes, Seattle pourrait difficilement se plaindre de la sécheresse en temps normal, mais un déluge s'abat sans discontinuer depuis la mi-Juin. Le jeune homme s'est pris à espérer que le climat se calmerait à la rentrée, mais ça semble compromis. Il faut pourtant prendre les choses du bon côté : on ressent la vie en bord de mer ! Cette première journée de cours se termine et le lycéen peut enfin se détendre au Satoshi's Diner.

Satoshi Ota, le fondateur, est un passionné de la culture américaine. Chez lui, la moindre babiole paraît avoir débarqué des années cinquante : les banquettes aux couleurs vives, les tables en métal, le grand comptoir en bois où s'alignent des tabourets rembourrés... tout est pensé pour faire authentique. Une minutie qui confine au cliché, tant qu'on n'ouvre pas le menu. Car oui monsieur Ota, l'expatrié japonais de quarante six ans, est un spécialiste de la cuisine... bah japonaise. C'est probablement le seul Diner d'Amérique du Nord qui sert des Ramens, des Gyudons et autres Wafu burgers.

Vous ne verrez toutefois personne s'en plaindre : les tarifs sont abordables. On mange sainement pour trois dollars. Voilà pourquoi les collégiens et lycéens viennent si nombreux. Au départ "Sensei-sama", le surnom donné au patron, craignait de voir son bébé se transformer en lieu de rassemblement pour une clientèle mineure. Désormais, il doit se dire qu'elle en vaut bien une autre. Le restaurant fête son cinquième anniversaire, alors que la majorité de sa concurrence a mis la clé sous la porte. Aujourd'hui l'établissement est pratiquement vide. Les élèves n'ont pas encore repris l'habitude de venir. Ils rempliront la salle dès lundi prochain.

En attendant, le propriétaire profite de ce calme pour peindre. Le mur du fond est couvert de superbes portraits, réalisés à la main, d'une cinquantaine de stars du cinéma. Satoshi a apparemment une préférence pour les acteurs et actrices qui ont eu un rôle de super-héros. De son côté, Cole est plus motivé par le Wifi que par la cuisine ou la compagnie des gens de son âge. On ne l'attend pas à la maison. Sa mère est partie avec un autre mec quand il avait cinq ans et son père travaille pour Boeing, à l'usine d'Everett. Un boulot qui permet de vivre convenablement, mais sans excès, et implique des horaires souvent difficiles.

Le jeune homme est cependant loin d'être ordinaire. Doué en anglais, avec une passion précoce pour l'écriture, il a envoyé son premier manuscrit à un magazine spécialisé en science-fiction dès 13 ans. Cole avait alors signé d'un nom de plume, qui lui paraissait cool à l'époque : "Matthew Howard Lewis". Un échec, évidemment. Sa tentative suivante fut néanmoins, et contre toute attente, une réussite totale. Son travail a même été sélectionné pour le prestigieux prix Nebula, qu'il n'a malheureusement pas remporté. Les années ont passé et les succès se sont enchaînés, jusqu'à la consécration : il y a six mois, un gros éditeur lui a proposé un contrat pour une œuvre inspirée de son quotidien, "Lynnwood". L'impact a été mondial. On parle d'une adaptation en série, tant les ventes sont gigantesques.

L'adolescent sait avoir une chance rare. Lorsque son père a réalisé à quel point son fils commençait à réussir, sa réaction fut : "Je continuerais de tout payer pour toi. Surtout ne change rien à tes habitudes ! Tu mets ces gains de côté, ça te permettra de te payer l'université sans avoir à t'endetter pendant 40 ans !" Le conseil avisé d'un honnête travailleur, qui n'a pas encore entièrement assimilé ce que "bestseller international" signifie. Puisqu'il utilise un pseudonyme depuis le départ, quasiment personne n'est au courant de cette double vie. La célébrité ne l'attire pas. Le directeur du lycée connaît quelques détails, pour être préparé si jamais un journaliste découvre la vérité un jour.

Aux yeux du monde, Cole Jones n'est qu'un garçon qui vit sa vie en paix. Il a un visage mignon, sans être exceptionnel, et des cheveux bruns. Un physique discret, surtout si on le compare à celui de James Andrews, son meilleur ami l'amateur de culturisme, qui ressemblera bientôt à John Cena. Une telle comparaison n'est pas innocente : le gaillard est lutteur depuis ses 11 ans, avec pour ambition de devenir catcheur. Cole fait aussi des arts martiaux, du Bujinkan pour être exact, mais ça ne lui donne pas une carrure d'athlète. Sa musculature est correcte, son endurance convenable et il se pense capable de déplacer un réfrigérateur sans aide extérieure.

_\- Un ramen au boeuf, Sensei-sama !_

_\- Je termine ça et je m'en occupe, Cole-kun._ Répond-il, pinceau à la main, se préparant à mettre sa touche finale aux cheveux de Robert Downey Jr. 

Le patron retourne ensuite derrière ses fourneaux, avant d'apporter un bol à son jeune habitué, qui retire quelques dollars de sa veste pour payer. Le quarantenaire fait une révérence et s'en va laver la vaisselle. L'unique autre client vient de sortir rejoindre sa mère sur le parking.

 _\- Ah ! La bonne cuisine d'un authentique Diner !_ S'exclame Cole en enfonçant sa cuillère.

Satoshi éclate de rire. L'homme est parfaitement conscient qu'on ne sert pas ce genre de plats dans un véritable Diner, mais personne ne le fera changer d'avis : il vit son aventure américaine ! Une camionnette blanche se gare. Un livreur en chemise beige ouvre la portière et descend. Le manutentionnaire semble surpris. Son employeur est un épicier spécialisé dans les importations asiatiques. Il doit se demander pourquoi quelqu'un aurait besoin de ça ici et s'inquiète certainement d'avoir fait une erreur. Finalement, le gars rentre et demande :

_\- J'ai une livraison pour un certain Ota, c'est ici ?_

_\- Oui, j'arrive !_

_\- J'aurais besoin de votre signature._

Le restaurateur s'essuie les mains sur son tablier, avant de griffonner sur la tablette du livreur. Il observe minutieusement la facture. C'est le sixième fournisseur qu'il contacte depuis que le précédent a fait faillite. Les autres étaient loin de proposer des offres compétitives. Le montant doit convenir cette fois, puisqu'il sourit.

_\- Je dépose tout dans l'entrée ?_

_\- Attendez, j'aide à décharger !_

Ils s'affairent derrière le véhicule, extrayant une douzaine de cartons pour les mettre devant la porte. Cole se lève pour aider à rentrer ces boîtes. Le japonais réagit :

_\- Pas besoin de vous embêter, Cole-kun, je vais..._

_\- Non non, c'est un plaisir !_ Interrompt-il.

 _\- Je... vous... ho, puis merci de ton aide ! On ira plus vite comme ça._ Soupire Satoshi en lui donnant un carton.


	2. James Andrews

Les élèves sont revenus en masse chez Satoshi's Diner. Cole aurait préféré que sa tranquillité dure plus longtemps. Le jeune homme s'entend mal avec les gens, à l'exception de James et d'Amelia. Ce n'est pas faute de faire des efforts, mais son tempérament antisocial revient toujours à la charge. Cela étant, on lui reprochera difficilement d'être antagoniste avec un tyran comme Madelaine ou d'avoir des difficultés à supporter la fierté de Pauline. Ceux qui y parviennent se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Il doit toutefois admettre que leur évolution de caractère s'avère intéressante à observer, pour un écrivain : à sept ans, c'est Pauline qui tenait le rôle du dictateur. Elle ressemblait à Angelica, dans cette ancienne série d'animation, les "Razmoket", et pas seulement parce que les deux sont blondes. Plutôt à cause de cette façon hypocrite d'entretenir une image angélique aux yeux des adultes, tout en s'avérant infernale en privé. La gamine n'appréciait qu'Amelia, l'unique personne qui parvenait à tempérer son exécrable personnalité. Quant à Madelaine, on voyait en elle une enfant désespérément timide et soumise, c'est dire !

Pauline s'acharnait sur la petite et l'a contrainte, pendant des années, à porter ses affaires à l'école. Elle lui volait son déjeuner et l'obligeait à faire ses devoirs. Le pire qui se soit produit fut lors d'un réveillon de Noël, où la blonde était invitée chez Madelaine. La rouquine a dû passer la nuit par terre, pendant que sa tortionnaire dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Le lendemain, elle lui a piqué quelques-uns de ses cadeaux. Une preuve que certains enfants ne sont pas forcément des innocents.

Pourquoi ont-elles changé ? Le déménagement d'Amelia à Vancouver fut un évènement dévastateur pour la brute blonde, qui s'est soudainement retrouvée sans sa meilleure amie. Au contraire, Madelaine a commencé à grandir d'un coup pour atteindre la taille ahurissante d'un mètre quatre-vingt-seize, se faisant quantité de nouvelles relations au passage. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle devienne une sorte de "gentille géante", mais pas du tout. La rousse s'est inscrite dans l'équipe de Volleyball, s'obligeant à suivre un entraînement infernal au quotidien. Sa férocité lui a fait grimper les échelons jusqu'au poste de capitaine, puis conduire ses équipières à la première place du classement. 

Ses camarades devinrent aveuglément loyales, malgré son attitude détestable, puisqu'elle est la source d'un enchaînement sans précédent de victoires. Le lycée doit une bonne partie de sa réputation d'excellence dans le domaine sportif au volley, l'autre venant de la lutte. En conséquence, tout le monde l'adore. Ce fut un déclic, une leçon de vie même : la violence mène vers le succès.

Une voiture se gare, quelqu'un en sort : James Andrews. Il protège ses longs cheveux dorés de la pluie avec sa veste et rentre dans le restaurant. Cole diffuse immédiatement le thème des hommes du pilier, dans Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, avec son téléphone. Le sportif sourit à ce trait d'humour, avant de carrément jouer le jeu : voilà qu'il prend des poses révélant sa superbe musculature, sous les applaudissements de la plupart des gamins. Monsieur est du genre populaire. Lorsqu'il arrive enfin devant son meilleur ami, celui-ci coupe la musique, tandis que le blondinet demande sur un ton mi-sérieux mi-sarcastique :

_\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?_

_\- Ouais, un lutteur. Il s'imagine devenir le prochain John Cena._

_\- Ah ! Ce mec ! Je le connais. Il s'appelle comment, déjà ? Jimmy ?_

_\- Viens t'asseoir, crétin !_

James se laisse tomber sur le canapé et soupire en s'étirant les bras.

_\- L'entraînement a été dur ?_

_\- Un peu._

_\- Ce serait moins épuisant si tu ne t'imposais pas en plus l'équivalent d'un triathlon tous les matins !_

_\- Il faut ce qu'il faut. "Tu veux réussir ? Alors vas-y à fond !" C'est ce que mon père me dit constamment._

_\- Un conseil brutal, mais sage._

_\- Amelia et Pauline nous rejoignent ?_

_\- Non. Pauline aide sa mère à l'église et Amelia est... occupée._

_\- Tant pis. Madelaine ?_

_\- Sa majesté ne s'intéresse pas à mon insignifiante personne !_

_\- La malheureuse n'a jamais eu bon goût._

James ayant été le petit copain de la rouquine durant quelques mois, est-ce que Cole doit y entendre une sorte d'autocritique ? Surtout n'allez pas croire que le brave gaillard parle sans se rendre compte de ses sous-entendus, car être musclé n'empêche pas d'avoir l'esprit vif. Ce n'est pas à cause de son physique que Madelaine et Pauline ont passé presque chaque Samedi chez le jeune homme jusqu'à leurs 14 ans.

Même aujourd'hui, il suffit à James d'entrer en scène et les voici qui s'installent à table ensemble ! Le garçon s'en amuse et répète souvent que c'est comme "vivre entre le marteau et l'enclume". Une façon subtile pour lui de dire qu'il admet avoir été forgé par ces deux filles. Sa famille ne doit cependant pas leur reprocher cette influence : c'est un excellent élève, courageux, loyal et d'une honnêteté telle qu'on le surnomme secrètement "Saint James". En gros, le genre d'adolescent qui fait la cuisine, le ménage, les lits et met la table par plaisir. Très loin de sa version de huit ans, plus proche d'un Denis la Malice que du moine culturiste.

 _\- Tu travailles sur un texte ?_ Demande le blond. Il connaît "l'identité secrète" de Cole depuis le début.

_\- Plus ou moins. J'en ai marre d'hésiter à la fin de chaque chapitre._

_\- Satoshi !_ S'exclame James. Le restaurateur approche :

_\- Tu veux quelque chose, mon grand ?_

_\- Un Oyakodon._

_\- Dans une seconde._

Le téléphone de Cole vibre. Il pose son doigt sur l'écran pour lire, avant de grogner :

_\- Encore !_

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Mon éditeur. Il pense que le personnage de "Victoria" fait trop fantaisiste._

_\- Victoria ? C'est pas celle inspirée d'Amelia ?_

_\- Si, précisément._

James laisse son ami s'énerver sans intervenir. Au bout d'un moment, il se contente de répondre :

_\- Je peux comprendre sa réticence. Elle est unique en son genre._

_\- J'ai à peine gratté la surface, pourtant. Si on écoute ma maison d'édition, les ados sont tous des personnages de chez Disney. Une adolescente ça peut parler d'ingénierie, de philosophie, de flingues ou de cul ! Il se trouve que celle-là adore cumuler ces options, quotidiennement, parfois même en plusieurs langues._

_\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, Cole, mais personne ne va croire qu'une telle fille existe à moins de la rencontrer._

_\- Bon sang, ce serait dommage de la retravailler..._

_\- Tu n'as pas envie de tout réécrire, en fait ? J'ai tort ?_ Cole rougit.

_\- Ouais, ça m'emmerde ! Bien évidemment que je ne veux pas ! C'est ma troisième révision intégrale pour ce Tome. Je commence à en rêver la nuit, bon sang !_


	3. Madelaine Wright

Un orage se déchaîne à l'extérieur. Cole est content de s'être dépêché en sortant du lycée, sans quoi le jeune homme aurait terminé sous la pluie. Cependant, il préférerait utiliser son moment de détente autrement que pour réécrire le même paragraphe, encore et encore. L'adolescent ne sait pas quel artifice utiliser pour changer "Victoria" sans la dénaturer. Ce serait plus facile si on laissait ce personnage tranquille, mais son éditeur a raison : le public de ses ouvrages aime ce qui lui est familier.

Le garçon a déjà eu l'opportunité d'affronter des critiques à ce sujet, parfois justifiées, mais le plus souvent sans fondement. Si vous créez une œuvre qui contrarie trop les croyances communément admises par vos lecteurs, n'espérez pas qu'ils feront preuve d'ouverture d'esprit. Les gens adorent qu'on leur donne raison, beaucoup moins d'être mis en défaut. Tout le monde semble avoir besoin que quelqu'un valide son avis, car personne n'est aussi sûr d'être dans le vrai qu'il s'en vante. Surtout à notre époque, où la manipulation des émotions par les médias est devenue une norme.

Satoshi dépose une tasse de thé :

_\- Pour te détendre, Cole-kun !_

_\- Vous..._ Le patron l'interrompt avant qu'il ne puisse sortir d'argent :

_\- Non non non, cadeau de la maison ! Je voulais te remercier de venir si souvent à mon aide._

_\- Merci, Satoshi._

_\- Un plaisir._

Le restaurateur sourit chaleureusement et s'en va servir ses autres clients. C'est gentil de sa part, mais Cole n'espérait rien en retour. Son père lui a donné l'habitude d'être serviable, voilà tout. Le jeune homme se souvient encore de la conversation, pourtant déjà vieille de six ans :

_\- Cole, je vais t'apprendre une des bases de la politesse : si tu peux faciliter la vie de tes congénères, fais-le !_

_\- Pourquoi, c'est vraiment si important ?_ Répondit alors sa version enfant, je-m'en foutiste au possible.

_\- Oui ! La politesse sépare le monde en deux catégories. Tu as d'un côté ceux qui essayent de prouver qu'ils sont fiables, dignes de confiance, et de l'autre les crétins qui ne font même pas ce minuscule effort. Selon toi, laquelle mérite le plus de respect ?_

_\- Euh..._

_\- Ce n'était pas une question, p'tit gars ! Si tu vois un verre vide, tu le remplis ! Si tu vois un truc sale, tu le laves ! Si quelque chose est renversé, tu le redresses ! Un vrai homme n'attends ni l'autorisation ni les instructions de ses semblables pour avancer. Il trace son chemin. Le futur appartient à ceux qui pensent et agissent par eux-mêmes, pas aux ringards qui espèrent qu'on va constamment leur dire quoi faire ! Maintenant, range la vaisselle et j'espère ne jamais avoir à te le redemander !_

Cole se laisse envahir par ce souvenir au point qu'il ne remarque pas qu'une grande rousse vient de s'installer devant lui. Son superbe corps d'athlète est le résultat d'un entraînement intensif. Sa figure pourrait aussi bien appartenir à un ange. Ses yeux verts émeraude, cependant, donnent des frissons : elle n'hésiterait pas à tabasser quiconque la contrarie. Soudain, l'adolescent réalise sa présence, sursaute et dit :

_\- Bonjour Madelaine._

_\- Ta gueule ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Tu fais tes trucs d'autiste dans ton coin, en silence._

_\- Si tu n'as pas envie d'être en ma compagnie, pourquoi t'installer là ?_

_\- T'es con ou quoi ? C'est la seule table de libre !_

_\- Charmant..._ Chuchote-t-il entre ses dents.

Voici Madelaine Wright, la capitaine de l'équipe de volleyball. Sa violence et son caractère despotique sont devenus légendaires. Les lycéens la surnomment "Miss Fürher", "Stalaine" voir, pour ceux qui se sentent cinéphiles, "Fürheriosa" ou "Darth Wright". Ils ne manquent pas d'imagination en matière de surnoms. Par contre, personne ne serait assez bête pour en utiliser un devant la demoiselle. Vous auriez envie d'avoir une furie d'un mètre quatre-vingt-seize comme ennemie ? Sans oublier qu'elle a déjà explosé des joueurs de football américain, pour moins que ça !

Elle est l'avant-dernière d'une fratrie de cinq enfants, uniquement des filles. Sa mère exerce le métier de procureur et son père de chef d'orchestre. Une rumeur tenace sous-entend que sa génitrice la méprise et ne lui adresse plus la parole. Cole ne pourrait pas confirmer ces dires, personne n'ayant jamais été invité chez elle. Autrement, ses parents sont très impliqués dans la vie du Parti Démocrate à Seattle. Sa haine envers Pauline vient peut-être aussi de là, puisque le paternel de cette dernière est trésorier du Parti Républicain de l'État. Un coup du sort veut que leurs familles soient voisines et s'apprécient. Elles passent donc Thanksgiving ensemble, tous les ans.

Inutile d'être un génie pour visualiser à quoi ça doit ressembler : les deux montrent l'exemple continuellement, en se lançant dans des diatribes politiques à la moindre occasion ! Elles entrent dans une salle ? Vous avez la certitude d'assister à un dispute sur un thème polémique à la mode, tel que le droit de port d'arme ou la condition sociale des transgenres. Ces deux-là ont même réussi à se faire interdire l'accès au club de débat, pourtant tolérant, depuis qu'elles en sont venues à se lancer des raquettes de tennis ! Une chose est certaine : la rousse et la blonde s'entre-tueraient s'il n'y avait pas des gens pour calmer le jeu.

Madelaine est la troisième meilleure élève du lycée, derrière Pauline et Amelia. En plus de ses activités sportives, elle participe au club de théâtre. Alors oui, ça peut paraître absurde à première vue. Comment quelqu'un de si agressif s'insère dans une activité artistique qui impose la maîtrise de soi ? La réponse est évidente : James Andrews dirige la troupe. Miss Wright devient étrangement docile en sa présence.

_\- Ces pétasses sont en retard !_

Ah oui, n'oublions pas de le préciser aussi : Madelaine est surtout connue pour être un avatar de la vulgarité sur terre ! Dans son enfance, à l'époque où ce n'était qu'une adorable petite fleur timide, elle disait des gros mots pour faire rire Pauline. La seule chose qui calmait sa tortionnaire. Elle a gardé l'habitude, auquel il faut maintenant ajouter sa brutalité et son arrogance. Fort heureusement, ce n'est pas un personnage de cartoon. Ses nuances la rendent supportable, parfois. Par exemple, elle est plutôt bénévole et n'hésite pas à offrir du temps pour aider ses équipières, qui la vénèrent presque, ainsi que ses sœurs. Son téléphone sonne, celle-ci répond sèchement :

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, putain ? J'ai... oh. Elle... elle va bien ? C'est grave ? Non, prenez votre temps. Il n'y a rien d'urgent._

La jeune fille raccroche et soupire de frustration :

_\- Bordel, quelle connerie de grimper une côte en vélo sous un déluge pareil ! Il fallait que sa mère se pète la jambe aujourd'hui, hein ?_

L'adolescente reste silencieuse. En l'absence d'une raison valable de libérer son agressivité, la rouquine abandonne petit à petit toute sa superbe. Elle s'avère mignonne dans ce cas-là. Cole comprend James : quand Madelaine se comporte de cette façon, on peut trouver l'idée de former un couple avec elle agréable. Cela dit, ça ne tient jamais. D'après le blondinet, une telle expérience lui a surtout donné la sensation "d'être piégé avec un ours dans un champ de mine".

Madelaine se révèle incapable de comprendre le principe d'un engagement amoureux. Pour reprendre encore les mots de James : "un couple, à ses yeux, c'est une sorte d'amitié exclusive. Tu deviens sa propriété, et madame sait se montrer brutale pour défendre son 'territoire'". Au final, le jeune homme la soupçonne d'être sorti avec lui uniquement pour emmerder Pauline.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Demande-t-elle, tout à coup.

_\- Tu voulais pas que je me taise ?_

_\- Ouais, mais je m'emmerde ! Alors ? Tu fais quoi ?_

_\- J'écris une fanfiction érotique._

_\- Vra... vraiment ?_

_\- Non ! Je termine un devoir chiant !_

_\- Ah._

_\- Quoi, tu étais intéressée ?_

_\- A... Absolument pas ! Bon, tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre. Je me tire._

Madelaine se lève et quitte le Diner sous la pluie. Rien à dire, cette nana est adorable.


	4. Pauline Cooper

Maintenant que Madelaine est partie, Cole peut enfin reprendre son travail. Cette interruption lui a fait perdre le fil et s'il y a bien quelque chose que le jeune homme ne sait pas encore faire, c'est produire sur commande. L'imagination s'avère être un talent capricieux, qu'on maîtrise avec de l'effort sans jamais l'asservir complètement. L'adolescent ne remarque évidemment pas qu'une deuxième fille s'est assise à la place de la rouquine. Une blonde. Il sursaute à nouveau en la voyant :

 _\- Bordel de... vous vous passez le mot pour me... Pauline ?_ Cole repousse son ordinateur sous l'effet de la surprise.

_\- Je ne voulais pas m'approcher avant que l'autre folle soit partie. Je dérange ?_

_\- N... non. Tu... tu t'étais cachée ? Carrément ?_

_\- Je n'avais aucune envie de me battre. Pas aujourd'hui. Demain, peut-être._

Il sourit. La demoiselle a une tendance au sarcasme avec ses amis. Le jeune homme devrait se sentir flatté qu'elle le considère finalement de cette façon. Ils déjeunaient déjà face à face en maternelle, mais la petite ne s'adressait que rarement à lui. C'est rassurant de voir qu'une décennie aura suffit pour qu'elle prenne en compte sa présence. Le malheureux s'imaginait invisible ! Cela étant, ça reste assez élémentaire. Cole a la certitude que si quelqu'un demandait à Pauline de faire son portrait, l'adolescente répondrait inévitablement un truc du genre : " _Cole ? Euh, c'est... euh... Ah ! Il est roux, non ?_ " Au moins, la gamine se souvient de son prénom. Un bon début.

Autrement, comment la décrire ? Disons que s'il existait une valeur maximale à la beauté féminine sur cette Terre, ce serait certainement Pauline. La jeune fille est absolument sublime. Son visage rendrait Aphrodite mortellement jalouse et sa silhouette pourrait tout aussi bien avoir servi d'inspiration à Dieu. Un simple sourire de sa part suffit à déclencher des carambolages. Les élèves aiment la surnommer "Peach", depuis ce fameux Halloween où elle est venue au collège déguisée en la princesse Peach de Mario Bros. Bien des garçons ont découvert les joies de la puberté après cette journée. Bien des filles ont questionné leur orientation sexuelle.

Son physique n'occulte en rien ses qualités intellectuelles : si Amelia n'existait pas, elle monopoliserait le sommet des classements pour tout l'État de Washington. Quand on y pense, le lycée a de la veine : certaines des gamines les plus douées d'Amérique sont au même endroit ! Toute leur publicité glorifie l'excellence académique de l'établissement, en mettant ces deux-là en avant. Ce n'est que de la vulgaire esbroufe, naturellement, mais les parents y croient dur comme fer et s'en vantent. Ils préfèrent ignorer qu'elles étaient déjà doués en primaire. Seulement, si Pauline a le niveau qu'on s'attend à trouver chez une enfant d'exception, Amelia appartient à la catégorie ultra-select des gens qui resteront probablement dans l'Histoire. Une telle comparaison est même impossible, ça reviendrait à mettre en parallèle Jimi Hendrix avec Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart !

Madelaine nage loin derrière. La pauvre n'a vraiment pas de chance, car elle dominerait aisément dans n'importe quelle autre école. Cette hiérarchie informelle se ressent dans leurs discussions : la rouquine tente de se maintenir à niveau en épuisant tous les trucs du propagandiste, qui "gagne" les émotions de l'auditoire. Pauline, par contre, peut se permettre d'agir en démagogue et manipule la vérité de façon à imposer sa propre vision des choses. Amelia répond à la manière d'une philosophe et utilise son talent pour les démonstrations afin de présenter sa propre opinion, le plus efficacement possible.

Pauline a bien entendu des défauts. Sa fierté maladive, par exemple : elle refuse d'être mise en tort, ce qui occasionne de très nombreux accrochages. La jeune fille finit plus souvent en retenue qu'on l'imaginerait. En faute, cette habitude qu'elle a de remettre perpétuellement en question l'autorité du corps enseignant. L'adolescente a aussi le dangereux vice d'être rancunière et d'afficher une tendance à la mesquinerie. Sans oublier, évidemment, son humour digne d'un troll. Lorsque parfois, l'ensemble se cumule, le résultat offre des moments d'anthologie !

Tous les lycéens se souviennent encore de cet accrochage mémorable avec le conseiller d'orientation, l'automne dernier. Par vengeance, elle a payé un illustrateur pour lui faire dessiner un poster, inspiré d'une couverture de comics, où l'intéressé est déguisé en super-héros et prononce un grandiloquent : " _Je suis mieux placé que vous pour savoir ça !_ " La jeune fille a ensuite placardé tellement de ces affiches dans les couloirs, le gymnase ou même les rues du quartier, que cette phrase est devenue un slogan officieux du lycée.

Le directeur la soupçonne d'avoir piraté le système informatique, l'année dernière, pour diffuser "Shadilay" de PEPE à la place de la sonnerie de fin des cours. L'unique chose qui l'a sauvée, c'est qu'il n'a jamais pu prouver quoi que ce soit. Les techniciens ont mis trois jours à récupérer l'accès. Son côté "religieuse zélée" déclenche régulièrement des conflits avec Amelia, malgré que ce soit sa meilleure amie. Difficile d'encourager la chasteté jusqu'au mariage, quand votre plus proche confidente assimile sa promiscuité à une qualité. Preuve que les opposés s'attirent.

Enfin, la demoiselle vient systématiquement en classe avec ses badges Margaret Thatcher, Ronald Reagan, Georges W. Bush, si ce n'est pas carrément habillée d'un T-shirt Donald Trump et d'une casquette "Make America Great Again" ! Ses opinions conservatrices lui donnent un côté rebelle, dans un établissement où une majorité des élèves sortent de familles progressistes. Elle participe dans l'intégralité des associations chrétiennes et préside une organisation qui promeut les valeurs du conservatisme en milieu scolaire. 

Ladite société rencontre un énorme succès ! L'adolescente joue talentueusement sur le fait qu'une opposition aux idées conventionnelles relève de l'anticonformisme, ce qui plaît aux esprits contestataires. En définitive, quoi de plus conformiste et éculé, aujourd'hui, que les bons sentiments, le politiquement correct et l'écologie ? Sans oublier qu'elle a une tendance optimiste et humaniste. Cole ne peut pas nier que ça devient agaçant d'entendre continuellement les mêmes rengaines défaitistes et moralisatrices. Le jeune homme comprend donc assez bien l'attrait.

Satoshi dépose une tasse de thé. Le patron est évidemment sous son charme, comme tout le monde :

 _\- Merci, Sensei-sama._ Dit-elle doucement.

_\- De rien, Pauline-chan !_

Il s'en va ensuite préparer des ramens. Le service devient tendu, d'autant que le pauvre travaille seul depuis que son serveur a démissionné. Il cherche du remplacement, sans succès pour le moment. Cole retourne à l'écriture, mais demande toutefois :

_\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?_

_\- James ne vient pas, j'imagine ?_

_\- L'équipe de lutte organise sa prochaine compétition. Je doute qu'il puisse se libérer._

_\- Dommage._


	5. Amelia Lodge

Cole ne sait pas s'il doit se réjouir ou s'alarmer du fait que presque toutes ses connaissances sont à table avec lui : James, Pauline et Madelaine. Quand on sait à quel point la situation peut devenir explosive, il y a de quoi se sentir concerné. La dernière fois que ces deux filles se sont retrouvées ensemble, la rousse a jeté un bol au visage de sa rivale. Un accident isolé, mais tout de même : "chat échaudé craint l'eau froide". Satoshi n'attend pas que le ton monte. Il récupère discrètement les objets qui pourraient être utilisés comme arme des tables voisines.

Fort heureusement, James est là et aucune ne veut se montrer sous un mauvais jour devant lui. Cole ignore pourquoi Madelaine apprécie à ce point le blondinet. Elle n'a absolument pas le comportement d'une fille amoureuse, sinon quelqu'un l'aurait remarqué lorsqu'ils étaient en couple. Seulement voilà : la rouquine fait un grand sourire lumineux, échangeant des politesses avec sa plus féroce adversaire dans une démonstration d'hypocrisie comme on en observe rarement. Pauline a ses raisons de jouer le jeu. Elle, par contre, a effectivement le charmant lutteur dans la peau.

Le jeune auteur ressent toute la gêne que lui apporte son groupe d'amis : les regards sont braqués dans sa direction ! C'est simple vous avez au même endroit le roi du lycée, une déesse et un ange. Difficile de garder l'anonymat quand votre entourage a l'air de sortir d'une série pour ados. Malgré cela, il aime ses compagnons. Ils rendent sa vie intéressante et apportent une source infinie d'inspiration. Sans eux, l'adolescent ne serait probablement jamais devenu écrivain.

Sa jalousie envers Amelia, ainsi que les conseils de cette dernière, l'ont propulsé sur un chemin que personne n'imaginait possible. Aujourd'hui, le monde entier connaît son alter égo. Bon sang, combien de gens ont été poussés sur une voie improbable par désir d'égaler cette nana ?

Madelaine discute avec ses équipières, toutes assises à proximité, et Pauline aide une amie d'un groupe chrétien qu'elle fréquente à finir un devoir. Cole ne pouvait pas imaginer pire scénario : ils jacassent bruyamment, alors que sa date butoir arrive aujourd'hui. Il aura fallu un mois pour retravailler son manuscrit de telle façon à ce que "Victoria" cesse de heurter la sensibilité de son éditeur. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas :

_\- Après six longues semaines, finalement, Amelia est revenue à Satoshi's Diner !_

Les clients cessent un instant de parler. Amelia passe entre les rangées comme une superstar, vêtue d'une jupe à carreau rose et bleue assortie avec son écharpe. La jeune fille a des lunettes fantaisistes en forme d'étoile sur le nez. Ses cheveux bruns sont teints au niveau des pointes, en violet. La couleur change chaque semaine. Elle s'installe face à Pauline :

_\- Konnichiwa, mesdemoiselles ! Je sais que vous n'attendiez que moi._

La rousse tourne sa tête dans l'autre sens, dédaigneuse, et reprend à sa conversation, tandis que la brunette termine par un sarcastique :

_\- Même si certaines ne veulent pas l'admettre._

De quelle façon pourrait-on décrire Amelia Lodge, sans tomber dans la caricature ? Cole vient de gaspiller un temps considérable pour modifier un personnage qui lui ressemblait trop, parce que personne n'oserait croire que quelqu'un comme ça existe réellement, et pourtant... Si on devait la juger sur son physique, il n'y aurait rien à dire de spécial. Elle serait reine du lycée n'importe où ailleurs, mais en comparaison de Madelaine ou Pauline, la pauvre semble quelconque... jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre sa bouche.

Lorsque la gamine avait huit ans, son psychiatre lui a imposé un test de Quotient Intellectuel. Elle a obtenu le résultat absurde de 283. Vers 12 ans, la fillette a insisté pour passer son SAT, atteignant 1600, un score parfait dans toutes les matières. Le MIT et Caltech sont en conflit pour savoir laquelle des deux institutions réussira à la convaincre de s'inscrire. Le contraire, littéralement, de ce que les autres américains doivent subir.

Amelia n'a techniquement plus besoin de venir à l'école ! En réalité, c'est à se demander si la jeune fille a gagné quelque chose en entrant au lycée. Cependant, sa mère insiste pour qu'elle finisse sa scolarité normalement. Compte tenu que l'adolescente est déjà certaine de réussir ses études, autant profiter d'une jeunesse "ordinaire" au rythme qui lui plaît.

C'est toutefois loin d'être sa caractéristique la plus folle. En effet, cette petite est la fille unique de Nathan Lodge. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, c'est le co-fondateur de LR&W Pharmaceutics, leader dans les assurances santés depuis leur acquisition d'UnitedHealthcare, gestionnaire de onze mille hôpitaux et producteur exclusif des traitements contre les maladies à prions. Ils ont une réputation d'excellence en thérapie génique et sont les concepteurs du premier modèle d'utérus artificiel.

Suite à un conflit entre les trois fondateurs de l'entreprise, le père d'Amelia lui a cédé 3,02% de ses parts. L'adorable demoiselle dispose donc d'une fortune personnelle estimée à 13,7 milliard de dollars. Une broutille, qui explique pourquoi si peu de gens ont l'audace de s'opposer à ses vices. Il semblerait néanmoins qu'elle haïsse son paternel depuis qu'il l'a contrainte à s'installer à Vancouver, après le divorce. Elle n'en parle jamais. C'est un sujet tabou.

En dehors de quoi, il s'agit de la personne la plus charismatique qu'on puisse rencontrer. Amelia vit publiquement sa passion pour l'ingénierie, qui en fait une sorte de savant fou, auquel il convient d'ajouter sa flamboyante bisexualité. L'adolescente ressemble à un étrange hybride entre Nikola Tesla et Giacomo Casanova. Elle a le don exceptionnel de savoir comment draguer n'importe quel garçon ou fille. Il n'est pas rare de la voir en compagnie de quelqu'un, évidemment gêné d'être au centre des conversations, car tout le monde sait parfaitement où la soirée se finira. Elle aime répéter que "souvent les grands intellectuels sont asexuels mais, parfois, ils s'avèrent plus... enthousiastes".

Alors que cette réputation devrait lui valoir des adversaires par centaines, elle est presque universellement adorée. Les élèves apprécient ses conseils et sa générosité, ce qui ne manque pas d'entretenir la jalousie dévorante de Madelaine. Il se dit régulièrement que si Pauline a le physique d'Aphrodite, Amélia a hérité de son esprit. La jeune fille est bénévole dans une association de soutien aux victimes d'abus sexuels et auprès de "No Suicide", une hotline créée pour lutter contre le suicide chez les adolescents. Elle est aussi membre d'un groupe de défense des travailleuses du sexe.

Toutes ses activités extrascolaires lui donnent des histoires à n'en plus finir. Les joueurs de football américain la surnomment même "l'impératrice des anecdotes de cul" ! Sa conduite, combinée à ses préférences, ne semble pas déranger l'établissement... mais quel lycée se sentirait l'audace de suspendre sa meilleure élève, surtout quand elle est populaire et riche ? Sans oublier que, malgré sa vie intime, elle n'enfreint aucune des lois de l'État de Washington. L'âge du consentement est à 16 ans et ses partenaires ne sont jamais ni trop âgés ni trop jeunes.

 _\- Jezebel est de retour !_ Signale Pauline avec un sourire narquois. La blonde ne se cache pas d'être une adepte de l'amour vache.

_\- Encore là-dessus, mon cœur ? Tu n'as pas d'autres surnoms à proposer ? Je veux bien essayer Theodora, Messalina ou même, si tu te sens d'humeur orientale, Astarte._

_\- Deux impératrices et une déesse ! Cette gonzesse est mégalo ! Non, si tu veux du changement, j'ai plutôt Oholiba ou Salome dans mes cartons._

_\- Allons-y pour Salome. C'est mignon._

Pauline rougit. La fille qui l'accompagne hésite entre admiration et dégoût. Cole sourit. Sans Amelia, James n'aurait jamais tenté de devenir lutteur. Pauline n'essayerait plus de rivaliser sur le plan scolaire et Madelaine serait devenue une athlète quelconque, certainement pas la capitaine d'une équipe de classe nationale. Elle a toujours été leur moteur. La force qui motive chacun d'eux. C'est pourquoi le jeune écrivain regrette d'avoir censuré sa propre version fictive, "Victoria" : Lynnwood n'existerait pas sans Amelia Lodge.


	6. Role Playing Girl I

Aujourd'hui, Amelia a une compagnie inhabituelle : Katrina Solis ! Cole ignore par quel miracle elle l'a convaincue de participer à un jeu de rôle sur table, pourtant la voici. Pour être sincère, le jeune homme n'imaginait absolument pas que cette fille puisse s'intéresser à une telle activité. La petite brune a du talent pour persuader des gens improbables de la suivre dans ses lubies. Elle organisait souvent des parties, avant, mais n'a plus retenté l'expérience depuis son retour de Vancouver.

Katrina a le même gabarit qu'Amelia. Elles pourraient s'échanger leurs vêtements si la fantaisie les prenaient. Une caractéristique qui devient flagrante quand les deux se tiennent debout côte-à-côte. L'adolescente, d'origine portoricaine, se reconnaît à sa magnifique chevelure noire et à ses yeux acérés. Sa tendance stoïque s'avère si excessive qu'elle passe presque pour une sociopathe auprès des autres gamins. Seulement, ce qui la distingue réellement de ses camarades de classe, c'est sa façon de parler : elle articule lentement, au point qu'on la croirait sous l'influence d'une substance narcotique.

La jeune fille est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une "meilleure amie" pour Madelaine. Elle tient le rôle du Libéro dans l'équipe de volleyball et parvient généralement à tempérer les excès de sa capitaine au quotidien. Sans son intervention, la majorité des matchs se finiraient en pugilat. Elle obéit aveuglément à sa "supérieure" et s'assure qu'on la respecte.

Les élèves du lycée plaisantent sur ce sujet en disant que "si demain l'Ange de la Vulgarité venait à commettre un homicide, Katrina n'hésitera pas à faire disparaître le cadavre". Néanmoins, personne ne se fait d'illusions à son sujet : elle est foncièrement vicieuse. L'adolescente préfère toutefois le harcèlement psychologique, plutôt que de tabasser ses adversaires comme le ferait la rouquine. Une charmante demoiselle.

Le truc étrange, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas cette attitude quelques années plus tôt. Au contraire ! La jeune fille était souriante, amicale et ses camarades l'adoraient. Tout a explosé du jour au lendemain, sans raison apparente. Cole se demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu décliner l'invitation. L'adolescent aime les jeux de rôle, ce n'est pas le problème, il ignorait cependant devoir subir la présence de quelqu'un dans son genre. Pire, Amelia s'est allongée sur une des banquettes et lit depuis déjà vingt minutes, les laissant dans un silence gêné.

 _\- Tu vas en avoir pour longtemps ?_ Demande Katrina d'une voix robotique.

La petite brune relève sa tête et répond doucement :

_\- Je viens de recevoir la nouvelle édition du livre de règle. J'essaye d'assimiler ce qu'ils ont modifié._

_\- Et tu comptes tout mémoriser ?_ Continue l'hispanique aux cheveux de jais.

_\- J'ai déjà "tout mémorisé", comme tu le dis. Là, je veux juste comprendre l'intérêt derrière les changements._

_\- Tu aurais pu faire ça avant de venir, non ?_ Se hasarde à signaler Cole.

_\- Alors qu'on m'a apporté mon bouquin ce matin ? Tu voulais que je le fasse quand ?_

_\- Okay. Je n'ai rien dit._

Le jeune homme a l'étonnante sensation qu'Amelia se cherchait surtout des volontaires pour tester le jeu. Katrina observe froidement. Tout à coup, la voilà qui tourne son regard vers Cole et lui sourit. Un rictus triste. L'adolescent ne s'y attendait pas. Il devrait dire quelque chose ?

_\- Enfin ! Bon sang, ils ont changé des tas de bidules inutiles._

La brunette empoigne son sac et sort des fiches de personnage vides, des crayons et un carnet griffonné de notes. Elle se positionne ensuite bien au milieu de sa banquette et garde le livre sous sa paume droite. Le téléphone de Katrina sonne. La jeune fille sort l'appareil de sa veste et regarde l'écran fixement, puis s'exclame sans enthousiasme :

_\- J'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps d'aller plus loin que la création de mon personnage, c'est un souci ?_

_\- Non, du tout. On commencera la campagne un autre jour._

_\- Bien._

_\- Pour les prochaines parties, j'aimerais voir des aventuriers qui vous ressemblent !_

_\- Pourquoi pas._ Réagit Katrina avec une absence totale d'excitation.

 _\- Ouais, allons-y._ Confirme Cole.

_\- Magnifique ! On démarre par toi, mon beau corbeau._

Katrina dévisage son interlocutrice sans commenter ce nouveau surnom, avant de se lancer :

_\- Je vais partir sur une prêtresse elfe._

_\- Prêtresse, hein ? Intéressant. Et toi, Cole ?_

_\- Je jouerais un barde tieffelin._

_\- Fascinant. Vous..._

_\- C'est moi ou tu essayes d'étudier notre caractère en utilisant nos personnages ?_ Interrompt Cole.

_\- Pas... pas du tout, voyons ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Quelle idée bizarre ! Allons, allons._

L'adolescente signale à ses deux compagnons de jeter les dés. Après quelques minutes, ils ont préparé un personnage. Le jeune homme profite du fait qu'Amelia soit en train d'écrire pour demander discrètement à Katrina :

_\- Tu as déjà joué avant ?_

_\- Oui, avec ma sœur jumelle. On faisait ça tout le temps en primaire._

_\- J'ignorais que tu avais une sœur._

_\- Elle... nous nous voyons peu ces temps-ci... disons que j'avais envie de participer parce que ça me la rappelle._

Katrina sourit une seconde fois, tristement toujours. Cole se dit qu'un évènement a dû se produire entre elles. Est-ce qu'il faudrait lui poser la question ? Il essaye, à tout hasard :

_\- Quelque chose s'est passé entre vous ?_

_\- Avec ma sœur ? Non. Elle n'a jamais été dans la même école que moi, voilà tout. Sa présence me manque, mais je la verrais bientôt._

_\- Tant mieux... j'imagine._

Le jeune homme ne sait pas quoi dire de mieux. C'est l'ennui quand on est fils unique : difficile de comprendre les relations fraternelles.

_\- Je suis désolée, Amelia. Il faut que j'y aille._

_\- D'acc' mon cœur. On commence Vendredi ?_

_\- Oui._

L'hispanique se lève, salue Cole d'un mouvement de la main et s'en va sans rien ajouter. Le brune soupire, puis ronchonne :

_\- Dommage, je croyais qu'on aurait le temps de commencer. Je me suis pressée pour réapprendre les règles, moi..._

_\- Comment tu l'as convaincue de venir ? Avec la réputation qu'elle se tape... j'aurais pensé que tu n'essayerais pas de l'approcher._

_\- Quelle réputation ? Tu sais que ces choses-là me laissent de marbre ! J'ai de bonnes relations avec toutes les filles de son équipe... enfin, presque toutes._

_\- Pas moi ! Ces nanas n'aiment pas qu'on s'approche de leur territoire et ça me convient très bien. Plus loin je suis des volleyeuses, mieux je me porte._

_\- Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas intéressé par un groupe de gonzesses mignonnes qui semblent visiblement fascinées par les balles ?_

_\- Euh..._

_\- Ah... je comprends ! Elles aiment surtout frapper lesdites balles. Tu n'as pas ce fantasme._

_\- Arrête de..._

_\- Je plaisante, je plaisante ! En plus, Katrina semble t'apprécier._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?_ Demande Cole en rougissant.

_\- C'est la première fois que je la vois sourire._


End file.
